The Bloody Rose of the Charms
by bibi-chan75
Summary: Promets-moi que le jour où je deviendrai incontrôlable... tu me tueras.


_**Note de l'auteur :**_** Attention, **ce OS se situe à la suite du chapitre 44. Risque de **spoil**.

_**Avertissement :**_ Personnages dits « Out of Character », très certainement. Histoire réservée à un public averti (violence, Lemon and Co) et librement inspirée de l'œuvre originale. Des divergences seront donc présentes.

_**Couple :**_ Zero et Yuuki.

_**Crédits :**_ Les personnages appartiennent au manga Vampire Knight et à son auteur, Matsuri Hino. Le principe des « Life Mate » appartient à l'écrivaine Christine Feehan. Les caractéristiques de l'hymen appartiennent à la fanfiction _« Cent ans… et un jour »_, dont je suis l'auteur.

_**Dictionnaire :**_

1/ Life Mate = Partenaire de vie/âme sœur.

2/ _« I claim you as my Life Mate »_ = _« Je te revendique/réclame en tant que (ma) Life Mate »_. Cette phrase restera dans sa langue d'origine, étant donné que nul mot ne saurait la traduire à sa juste valeur, de par l'excellente sonorité et signification qu'elle peut avoir dans les livres de madame Feehan.

o O o

… _**à Enide.**_

_**THE BLOODY ROSE OF THE CHARMS**_

_**La Rose des Charmes ensanglantée**_

Lui qui avait fui tout contact humain pour ne faiblir que devant le sien, ôtant malgré lui ce masque de froideur en sa présence pour lui révéler doucement une sociabilité, acquise par cette confiance qu'il avait fini par lui donner. Lui qui était resté presque invariablement impassible en la sachant amoureuse de l'_autre_. Lui qui avait si souvent lutté contre sa reconversion physique, jadis violentée, devenue vampirique contre son gré et qui le conduirait inexorablement vers le plus bas échelon de la vie : un Level E. Lui qui avait su garder son calme le jour où, à la suite d'une vision cauchemardesque et en pleine crise, elle avait tenté de l'étrangler. Lui qui, terrassé par la douleur, n'avait pas pu tirer sur elle quand il avait découvert l'effroyable vérité de sa nature originelle.

Comment pouvait-il maintenant lui lancer tel regard meurtrier ? Comment pouvait-il l'avoir sauvagement plaquée contre le mur de sa propre chambre, l'étau de sa main masculine serrant brutalement sa fine gorge ? Comment pouvait-il pointer son Bloody Rose sur son cœur de jeune femme et la menacer ainsi ? _Haineux_. Il avait éprouvé une intense colère lorsqu'elle avait pénétré de force son espace de tranquillité, son refuge, afin de s'isoler du reste de cette écoeurante académie. _Désespérément envieux_. Son ire avait été attisée de façon fulgurante par un détail qui lui avait littéralement tordu les boyaux avant qu'elle ne franchît la porte. _Un relent de mâle_. Des effluves avaient désagréablement empli ses narines, enflammant son être d'un sentiment de possessivité qu'il s'était évertué à contenir au préalable. _Malade de jalousie_. Épuisé, décontenancé, affligé par les récents évènements, il avait été subitement malade à en crever de détecter l'odeur de cet _autre_ sur elle, émanant de la morsure cicatrisée qu'_il_ lui avait faite au poignet un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Tel un chien marquant son territoire. Détestable parfum qu'elle avait osé lui ramener en ce lieu privé.

Ne s'était-elle toujours pas aperçue de ce qu'elle avait pu représenter à ses yeux ? Ne savait-elle donc pas que, sans elle, il aurait immédiatement mis un terme à sa déplorable existence après la disparition de Shizuka Hiou ? Ne se rendait-elle pas compte qu'il ne survivait que pour elle, grâce à elle ? Était-elle si aveugle que cela pour ne pas avoir conscience qu'elle était l'unique chose qui l'avait retenu sur cette planète ? Ne réalisait-elle pas enfin que, la seule personne au monde qui avait su réchauffer et faire à nouveau battre son cœur mortifié – _elle_ – incarnait désormais tout ce qu'il exécrait vertement ? Tout ce qui avait anéanti, saccagé, massacré son enfance, sa famille, sa vie entière, propulsant son âme sur cette voie mortifère ?

Une Pure Blood. Elle était née sous le signe de la race qui avait ancré dans sa chair l'horreur d'un besoin qu'il jugeait nauséeux, primaire. Elle était la source de sa rage personnifiée. Alors plus rien, plus aucun lien ne l'emprisonnait dorénavant ici-bas. Perdu. Il avait tout perdu. L'infortune lui avait arraché l'ultime lueur qui était arrivée à éclairer l'abyssale fosse dans laquelle on l'avait jeté, tel un lépreux, et qui se refermait petit à petit sur lui, l'enterrant vivant. Et au fur et à mesure que son organisme s'enfonçait dans ce noir métabolisme, il avait l'impression de sentir les pelletées assassines de la destinée le recouvrir d'une cruelle lenteur, rythmant ses journées telle l'horloge annonciatrice de son imminent avilissement.

Quelques temps auparavant, ravagé par la culpabilité de boire sa substance corporelle, il lui avait affirmé qu'elle n'avait pas à se soucier de lui, qu'elle était même maîtresse de son sort et que ses lèvres ne prononceraient aucune plainte. En vue de la remercier d'avoir accepté de s'enchaîner à lui en tant que pitance carmine, il lui avait conféré tous les droits à son encontre. Elle était si pure, si fragile face à lui et son entité de garçon déchu, vicié. Face au monstre qu'il était. Elle était si innocente par rapport au résidu d'homme qu'il était, assujetti à la bassesse de sordides instincts. Répugnantes impulsions qu'il ne parvenait plus à vaincre et qui le faisaient plier devant une infecte avidité, un désir immodéré de sang, et spécialement envers celui de son actuelle visiteuse. Car c'était pour lui tellement jouissif de se sustenter ainsi d'elle, qu'il _bandait_ à chaque dégustation de son essence vermeille, tant elle apaisait sa soif, tant elle le nourrissait en lui prodiguant un répit orgasmique, retardant la date fatidique de sa totale régression vers le statut le plus misérable des vampires.

Mais aujourd'hui que sa dernière raison de vivre n'était pas celle qu'il avait choyée, aujourd'hui qu'il ne voyait plus sa camarade si vertueuse, étant donné sa réelle identité, il serait incapable de continuer à se délecter de son fluide écarlate, au risque de sombrer dans la démence, engendrée par un indescriptible dégoût de lui-même. Il savait toutefois que cet acte signerait son arrêt de mort. Voilà pourquoi il avait décidé d'en finir, jusqu'à ce que cette importune fît son entrée. Dans ces conditions, puisqu'elle avait eu l'imbécile idée d'empêcher sa volition, il lui ferait honorer la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite. Celle de le tuer lorsqu'il ne serait plus qu'à l'état de _bête_. Il allait donc lui montrer les plus vils penchants qui pouvaient habiter un individu, lui faire craindre les pires outrages dans le but de la pousser à bout, l'acculer dans une impasse afin de l'obliger à stopper son odieuse entreprise en l'exterminant. Et, bien qu'elle n'eût pas encore la possibilité d'user de ses facultés occultes, sa reconstitution étant trop fraîche, il l'astreindrait à accomplir cette tâche.

Hargneux, il relâcha soudainement sa gorge et la traîna à travers la pièce, simplement éclairée par la lune, pour ensuite la balancer sans vergogne sur son lit, tandis qu'elle s'exclamait brièvement de surprise. Tout en la contemplant de ses iris impétueux, teintés d'un rouge éclatant, il déboutonna sa chemise blanche déjà sortie de son jean, arme au poing. La stupéfaction avait paralysé l'ex-amie devenue proie et c'était d'un air interdit qu'elle le dévisageait, son esprit décelant les intentions peu louables de son compagnon.

« Zero… » chuchota-t-elle.

Sans répondre, il la bouscula rudement pour la maintenir sur la couche, positionnant volontairement son pistolet à ses côtés, sur l'oreiller, et la chevauchant dans la foulée. Fermement, il agrippa son cache-cœur beige par le col et le baissa d'un geste sec au niveau de ses minces avant-bras, exposant à ses prunelles la petite poitrine dissimulée derrière une discrète lingerie bleue. Séance tenante, l'adolescente tenta de riposter alors qu'il retroussait sa jupe noire et lui déchirait ses trop fins dessous, se débattant, appelant son condisciple par son prénom, le griffant, lui envoyant de vains coups de pieds, le suppliant de cesser ses agissements, pour se voir administrer par celui-ci une gifle cinglante qui lui renversa brusquement la tête sur la gauche. Profondément choquée, elle resta sans voix, des myriades de larmes surgissant de ses yeux empreints de terreur. Virulent, le jeune homme poursuivit son dépouillement, déterminé à la convaincre de l'exécuter grâce au revolver qu'il avait abandonné auprès d'elle quand, enfin, il perçut avec satisfaction la pointe glaciale de l'objet en question contre ses pectoraux. _Tire_, se dit-il. Devinant ses hésitations, il prolongea son action immonde en recommençant à l'étrangler, tout en touchant pernicieusement les nymphes de sa vierge intimité, qu'il sembla vouloir violer d'un doigt licencieux. _Tire, mais tire !_ songea-t-il à nouveau. Il entendit son gémissement de douleur au moment où son index s'insinua sans pudeur en elle, abîmant son hymen. Il ouït sa respiration saccadée, affolée, à l'instant où il lui dévoila ses canines, s'apprêtant à mordre un de ses fermes seins. _Mais tire ! Qu'attends-tu ?_ hurla-t-il mentalement.

Il s'arrêta, net. Elle avait reposé sa main, détentrice du Bloody Rose, sur la couverture déployée sous son corps, paupières closes et joues baignées de pleurs. Résignée. Malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, malgré toutes ces infamies, ces supplices, elle ne souhaitait – ne serait-ce que – le blesser, préférant subir telle épreuve plutôt que de le meurtrir. Médusé, incroyablement sidéré, il la fixa d'un regard trahissant hautement son incompréhension, sa complète consternation, laissant les gouttelettes d'abattement poindre sur son visage déconfit. Pourquoi ? _**Mais pourquoi ?**_ Qui était-il pour mériter tel sacrifice ? Mais qui était-il bon sang ? _Rien…_ Il n'était rien ! Quelles étaient donc les causes de cette abnégation ? Une vague de détresse le submergea, le faisant vivement trembler ; l'achevant. Avec précaution, il frôla de son front la peau de sa menue poitrine, mouillant son doux épiderme de cristaux révélateurs de son anéantissement intérieur, et s'effondra.

« Tu ne m'aurais jamais tué, articula-t-il difficilement. Même si j'étais devenu cette merde de bête sanguinaire, tu ne m'aurais jamais tué… »

Il suffoqua, fut pris de convulsions. Il ne pourrait pas résider plus de deux secondes encore sur cette terre, sans estimer qu'il lui faisait là une ineffable offense de par son indigeste présence. Aveuglé par les perles de la honte suprême qu'il versait à outrance, tenaillé par une incommensurable envie de mourir comme la plus méprisable des créatures, il chercha à tâtons l'arme de sa rédemption. Ce fut alors qu'un bruit métallique lui parvint. Elle avait lancé son pistolet au loin. Il s'écarta et s'immobilisa. Le chao céda sa place à un épouvantable silence. Pétrifié, il n'osa pas s'imaginer les pensées de sa camarade, tandis qu'elle s'agenouillait sur le lit, les habits en lambeaux. Il ferma les yeux, dans l'expectative de son châtiment des plus légitimes. L'ambiance devint atrocement pesante de par leur mutisme qui dura quelques interminables minutes. Un bruissement d'étoffes. Un élan. Sans plus d'attente, il reçut une claque magistrale qui le fit basculer et se cogner contre le mur.

« Comment tu as pu me faire ça… » souffla-t-elle d'un ton chevrotant, tête basse, témoignage transcendant de son émoi, de sa considérable souffrance.

Puis, elle se jeta sur lui en martelant son buste de ses poings, frémissant, pleurant, hoquetant, criant :

« Comment tu as pu croire que j'allais te tuer en me faisant ça ? Comment ? » redemanda-t-elle de manière spasmodique.

Il l'enlaça, encaissant sans se plaindre les coups justifiés, qu'elle diminua.

« J'étais pourtant venue te dire… que je t'aimais. » avoua-t-elle finalement, dans un murmure déchirant, avant de se blottir dans ses bras.

Jamais il ne fut autant foudroyé par l'accablement et l'aversion, l'opprobre de son existence. Sa turpitude. Il ne pourrait pas survivre à cette nuit. Il ne _devait_ pas survivre à cette nuit. Il n'en avait plus le droit. Sa place était indiscutablement en enfer. Ses gouttes de chagrin, de repentir, jaillirent pour s'associer aux siennes, conjuguées à l'amère conviction que rien ne serait assez équitable pour réparer tel ignoble pêché. Nulle chose à part…

« Yuuki… Je t'en prie, susurra-t-il, achève-moi. Je t'en supplie… » conclut-il en embrassant ses longs cheveux bruns.

Il l'étreignit d'une infinie tendresse et ne fit plus un mouvement, partageant sa peine avec la plus grande dévotion et patientant jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouvât la force de l'éradiquer. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle se mit à bouger, paraissant vouloir se redresser. _Un "Désolée…" prononcé_. Sa fin était annoncée et, pour la toute première fois de sa vie, il eut le sentiment d'être serein. _Des doigts délicats caressant sa nuque_. Son sort était scellé. _Des canines perforant sa jugulaire._ Il se figea dès lors que son liquide organique s'extirpa de lui pour être bu sans modération. Que faisait-elle ? Était-elle folle ? _Un inconnu et divin plaisir éprouvé en se sachant ainsi sucé_. Furieusement, il l'éloigna, plaçant machinalement sa paume sur les rondes plaies.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Mon corps n'est que poison ! Je serai bientôt un Level E !

— Oui, et la morsure d'une Pure Blood accélèrera le processus, lui confia-t-elle calmement, ayant étrangement recouvré l'entièreté de sa lucidité, tout en s'essuyant du revers d'une de ses manches intactes. Dans moins d'un quart d'heure, tu le seras pleinement. Quant au poison, cela n'aura aucune incidence sur moi.

— Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? tonna-t-il.

— Maintenant que tu sais que je ne te tuerai pas, tu n'as plus qu'une solution pour m'épargner du monstre assoiffé que tu seras d'ici peu, le défia-t-elle d'une façon tempérée.

— Et laquelle ? fulmina-t-il, n'arrivant presque plus à se contrôler, déjà marqué par la vélocité des effets de sa transformation hâtée.

— Tu dois devenir… mon partenaire de vie, Zero. Car tu es mon _Life Mate_. » avoua-t-elle doucement.

Sous le joug de plus en plus constant d'un effroyable besoin de fluide incarnat, trémulant, hors d'haleine, il essaya de l'écouter lui confesser qu'elle avait enfin réalisé l'amour qu'ils se portaient mutuellement et ce qu'ils signifiaient l'un pour l'autre, qu'elle en avait fait part à Kaname, refusant irrévocablement ses avances, que celui-ci avait noblement toléré son choix et, qu'en guise de respectueuse acceptation, il n'avait fait que lui apposer un vampirique baiser dans le creux de son poignet. Un froid glacial le transperça, annihilant son ravissement en apprenant cela ; il grelotta frénétiquement. _Du sang… pour me réchauffer_, telle fut son obsession. Il avala sa salive compulsivement afin d'humidifier sa gorge, qu'il enserra. A brûle-pourpoint, elle lui envoya mentalement des images dans le but de lui indiquer son devoir : jouir de son hymen en vue de se l'approprier en tant que femelle, faire un échange sanguin avec elle qui serait nécessaire pour le rituel, symbolisé par une liaison sexuelle, et prononcer les paroles ancestrales – qui lui seraient instinctives – authentifiant définitivement leur pacte unificateur. _C'est quoi ces conneries ?_ se dit-il, altéré, haletant. Leur alliance. _L'équivalent de son époux…_ Lui… Non, il ne lui ferait pas telle injure. Il n'était plus digne d'elle. Il ne l'avait jamais été, d'ailleurs. Un mal lancinant l'assaillit. Il s'écroula sur le matelas, exprima des râles d'agonie, ses ongles creusant son propre cou.

« Zero… Ne résiste plus à ta nature... » l'implora-t-elle en larmoyant derechef.

Il s'appuya avec difficulté sur un coude et se tourna vers elle, pantelant. L'œillade sincère qu'elle lui adressa le conforta dans son opinion : il ne pouvait pas lui faire telle insulte en s'unissant avec elle. Pas après toutes les ignominies qu'il lui avait faites. _Mon flingue… Je vais me faire exploser la cervelle pour mettre un terme à tout ça_, songea-t-il. Il la vit subitement, terriblement gênée, positionner une timide main à l'entrée de son intimité féminine, la pénétrer pudiquement et vraisemblablement morceler quelque chose, pour en ressortir son index et son majeur ensanglantés, qu'elle fit subséquemment glisser avec langueur au niveau de sa jugulaire. Là, elle ramena sa chevelure sur son épaule gauche et pencha la tête sur le même côté, lui offrant sa gorge sans retenue. Immédiatement, comme frappé d'une inexplicable parésie, les yeux écarquillés, hypnotisés, il observa avec gourmandise son diamant virginal rougir son épiderme, tel l'ultime fruit aux délices. La magnificence d'une perle garance, roulant érotiquement sur sa peau, déchaîna tous ses sens. Ses iris flamboyèrent de concupiscence. Son odorat se réjouit de priser tel aphrodisiaque arôme. Ses lèvres se languirent de sucer tel mets. Sa virilité se manifesta durement, en proie à une inégalable effervescence, et toutes ses cellules frétillèrent d'impatience, hurlèrent d'envie après cet extrait d'innocence. La membrane candide d'une vampire était, de toute éternité, la seule essence apte à faire perdre sa contenance et ses moyens à n'importe quel mâle de son espèce, aussi tenace fût-il, faisant d'emblée resurgir en lui ses inclinations primitives… pour s'y soumettre.

Vaincu par l'appétence, il s'approcha lentement, les prunelles fascinées par les qualités de cette substance pourpre, avant de la recueillir du bout de la langue. Le goût de ce bijou lui fut tellement extatique, qu'il gémit faiblement. Puis, stimulé par une vigueur bestiale, il se colla à l'adolescente en la plaquant vigoureusement contre son torse, la mordit et replanta un peu plus haut ses crocs dans sa chair, s'assurant de son maintien dans le cas d'hypothétiques gestes de rébellion.

« Je ne pouvais pas te laisser me quitter, susurra-t-elle d'une voix lascive, tandis qu'il se nourrissait d'elle. Si ma mémoire n'avait pas été endormie, je n'aurais pas mis si longtemps à reconnaître mon âme sœur… »

Il la renversa et s'agenouilla au-dessus d'elle, tel un mâle dominateur, notant au passage les joues rosies de sa future amante, séduite par cela. Sa part d'humanité fut supplantée par celle animale qui sommeillait en lui, exacerbée par les prémices de ce cérémonial amoureux. Il saisit alors les deux doigts de sa compagne recouverts de sa pureté et les lécha avec régal, provoquant un frisson d'excitation chez la précitée. La seconde suivante, une irrésistible impulsion l'encouragea à aller se délecter de cette douceur à sa source. Il se dirigea donc à la lisière de son sanctuaire tout en tenant fermement les cuisses de sa belle écartées, aventura en elle le membre charnu et humide de sa bouche, pour deuxièmement emprisonner entre ses lèvres les nymphes de son Eden et posément les dorloter. Ses chaudes immixtions se succédèrent à d'affectueuses aspirations de manière si agréable que la demoiselle se mit discrètement à ronronner de contentement. Insatiable, il la suçota, la dégusta, savoura son hymen et huma le bouquet de sa rose des charmes conjugué à sa cyprine naissante durant d'exquises minutes, émettant de suaves et légers grognements de béatitude, qui continuèrent d'émoustiller la jeune femme. A chaque fois qu'il s'insinuait en elle de cette sorte, son étroitesse se contractait, cherchant à mieux le percevoir à travers ses câlineries internes. Ce fut ensuite au tour de sa turgescence de réclamer la possession de ce territoire inexploré, qui lui était destiné, si puissamment que son défloreur en avait trempé de liquide séminal son sous-vêtement. S'immiscer dans cette fleur emplie d'eau du désir, s'immiscer dans ce temple si charmant et prêt à l'accueillir jusqu'à le sentir jouir… Il le voulut et le fit.

Il lui enleva le reste de ses habits, fragment par fragment, en vue de la découvrir complètement nue. Essoufflée par la volupté de ses cajoleries, le regard éclatant d'une franche avidité, elle lui était si tentante, si ensorcelante, qu'il ne put retarder son besoin d'imprégner son odeur sur son corps, effaçant celle de l'_autre_. Rapidement, il ôta sa chemise et s'allongea sur elle. De son buste, il déposa ses émanations masculines sur sa femelle légitime et effleura intensément l'extrémité dressée de ses seins. De son bas-ventre, il imprima un va-et-vient des plus suggestifs sur son bassin des plus attractifs. La température ambiante augmenta progressivement sous l'effet de la chaleur dégagée par sa partenaire, allant de paire avec la fièvre qu'il faisait naître en elle. Enflammé, il lui fit un baiser en enfonçant sa langue si ardemment qu'il lui arracha un gémissement d'aise et, tandis que sa salive se mêlait à la sienne, il dénuda cette partie de lui empressée de s'immerger intégralement dans son opposée. Dans un élan de suprématie, il plaqua ses poignets sur la couche ; s'imposant. Assujettie à son mâle, elle soupira de bien-être, de volupté, quand il caressa et ouvrit le portail de son temple avec la ronde partie de son vit, incorporant son fluide salé à sa cyprine, amplifiant chez elle cette nécessité primaire de lui appartenir, qu'il remplît le vide devenu intolérable dans son ventre. Avec précaution, il prépara sa féminité à le recevoir en s'insérant petit à petit, se retirant, revenant pour se fondre un peu plus loin en elle, bouillonnant de convoitise sous le plaisir éprouvé de ses intimes parois s'ouvrant à lui, de sa sublime et tiède mouillure l'accueillant. Et, lorsqu'il fut rendu à la moitié de son exiguïté, la fougue eut raison de lui. Son visage replongea dans le creux de son cou pour reprendre sa succulente pitance et il s'immisça entièrement en elle d'un coup de reins enthousiaste.

Le garçon l'entendit étouffer un cri contre son épaule, choquée par la douleur, avant qu'elle ne se libérât de son emprise et ne se blottît contre lui. Mais l'exaltation de se savoir entouré par la liqueur de son fruitier, qu'elle étrécit inconsciemment, d'être enfin le maître de cette fragile et privée contrée, le transporta dans une telle euphorie qu'un râle sensuel s'échappa de sa gorge, achevant d'embraser son aimée malgré la peine physique. Il sortit alors presque totalement d'elle pour instantanément se la réapproprier, dans toute son étendue, d'un mouvement passionnel. Il réitéra ses pénétrations, longues et puissantes, appréciant sans commune mesure de rencontrer la moiteur de ses cuisses repliées, d'ouïr son émoi rehaussé de l'humide et licencieux bruit de leur fusion charnelle. Le paradis ne pouvait se situer ailleurs qu'auprès d'elle. _Elle_, si douce de saveur. _Elle_, si délicieuse de l'intérieur.

Emporté par l'extase, il accentua volontairement l'impact de ses retours, se frottant contre elle, son pubis flattant sans relâche son pétale rose. Il la voulait _pleinement_ et les érotiques tressaillements de sa respiration, trahissant le trouble qui la transcendait, ne faisaient que lui insuffler le désir de la marquer de sa semence. Il accéléra la cadence, cessant sa luxurieuse dégustation, afin de la regarder amoureusement tandis qu'il allait atteindre la félicité, la figure empreinte d'une allégresse sexuelle à quelques millimètres de la sienne, son nez câlinant le sien, quelques gouttes d'effort tombant de son front sur le sien délicat ; souffle contre souffle. Soudain, les iris de l'adolescente semblèrent se voiler. Son sanctuaire se contracta violemment autour de lui. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière, ferma les paupières et planta ses ongles dans son dos, en poussant un autre cri. Un cri d'orgasme. Admiratif, envouté par ce spectacle, son instinct viril l'incita aussitôt à brusquer le rythme, entrant-sortant, entrant-sortant, de plus en plus fort… jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnût un tiraillement bien significatif. Il effectua d'énergiques et derniers va-et-vient pour jouir profondément en elle, l'honorant de chaudes gerbes saccadées, et gémit de façon retentissante, secoué par le prodigieux ravissement qui le submergea. Puis, une fois l'onde orgastique passée, il l'enlaça lentement, encore merveilleusement niché au sein de sa candeur, et lui murmura d'une voix rauque :

« _I claim you as my Life Mate_. »

Ce fut naturellement que les paroles cérémonielles surgirent ensuite dans son esprit, émergèrent de la nébuleuse post-coïtale à laquelle il était soumis, pour se faire grandioses, reines et uniques gouvernantes de son être, afin de compléter l'ancestral et vampirique rituel :

« Je t'appartiens. Je t'offre ma vie. Je te donne ma protection, mon allégeance, mon cœur, mon âme et mon corps. Et je prends sous mon aile ce qui est tien. » lui chuchota-t-il d'un ton mélodieux pour s'abandonner à ses bras, concluant ainsi tendrement leur symbiose, comme il en avait été depuis la nuit des temps entre un mâle et sa promise.

_**Nul écrivain ne poserait entre eux, pour expliquer le sens de leur union, une simple incise.**_

_**Car il est de ces vies dont l'alliance est d'une telle évidence,**_

_**Que même Shakespeare n'aurait point souhaité d'autre fin à telle romance…**_

_Fin. _


End file.
